


you're dumb but i love you anyway

by ilenne



Series: ship month drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi December 2018, F/M, Respectively, SO, guest-starring prompts 4 & 11: hot chocolate and blanket (fort), in this house we stan couch snuggles, its literally 300 words and therefore doesn't need a summary, prompt 26: power outage (or as my british-kids-tv-show-brain likes to say: power cut), reupload, with honorably mentioned guest star: it's a wonderful life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: would you be at all weirded out if i said i got the idea from a peppa pig episodetumblr





	you're dumb but i love you anyway

Nino and Alya were sitting in the Césaires' living room drinking hot chocolate and watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ when the lights flickered and died abruptly.

They sighed simultaneously. It was the fourth power cut of that week. All three times before, it had snowed so heavily that the lines went down. And all three times before, they had been somewhere with their families and where there was plenty of natural light.

But today…it was nine at night, and they were alone. And to make matters worse, Nino's phone was dead, and Alya's was at five percent.

"I think we keep a flashlight in the basement," Alya said. Taking her phone out and turning its own flashlight on (anything would help at this point), she started to get up from the couch, where she and Nino had been huddled under a blanket. "Here, I'll go get it—"

"No, I'll do it," Nino insisted. "You've already worn yourself out babysitting your sisters. I can get it."

Alya sighed. "You're amazing."

Nino tipped his hat jauntily. "Oh, I know," he said with a wink…which really actually looked more creepy than sassy in the already dwindling light from Alya's phone.

Alya rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Sometimes, there are things that just don't need to be said.

Nino started to make his way towards the basement door.

"You sure you got it?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Nino called from the doorway. "Just gotta—wait—oh shit—"

A large crash sounded as he tripped and tumbled down the stairs, landing on the floor with a thud. Alya held her breath instinctively, then released it as her boyfriend yelled "I found the flashlight!"

She rolled her eyes again. _It's going to be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> would you be at all weirded out if i said i got the idea from a peppa pig episode
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)


End file.
